Jonathans Game
by TheMartyrSasha
Summary: Jonathans Game is simple: A tournament in order to entertain him. He's decided to grab people from various universes, from saiyans, to vampire gods, to butlers, and a few others he thought would bring a unique flavor to the tournament. The winners prize is unknown, all that is known is that the contestants don't seem to have much choice if they wish to return to their own universe.
1. Chapter 0-Welcome to the Show

**For those of you wondering I used a randomizer to help me decide just how I would choose the 'contestants.' If it seems rather unbalanced, well it is supposed to be. After all, what kind of game is it if the contestants didn't have a challenge?**

The sun began rising over the hill, shedding light into the castle. It illuminated the main room, revealing the pale skin of the teenager sitting at the desk, guitar in his hand. He rubbed his eyes, re-aligning his glasses as he looked around the large, empty room, a hint of loneliness coming across his face. He shook his head before clapping his hands, causing the lights to begin reflecting on the marble floor. He sighed before leaning back in his chair, causing it to creak as he raised the guitar, getting ready to play.

Before he began he was interrupted by a loud ringing from his back pocket. He reached into his jeans and pulled out a small flip-phone. He let out a low sigh as he activated it, a loud, excited female on the other end of the line.

"Jonathan! Jonathan! Jonathan!" The girl shouted, causing the teen to hold the phone a few inches away from his ear. "I did it! The machine has been fixed! The contestants can-"

"Will you calm down already…" Jonathan said, a hint of a growl in his monotone voice. He held his head in his hand as he moved the phone back to his ear. "It was only a matter of time Sharon, now get over here so we can start this game of ours."

"Yes… .Right away sir." The line went dead almost immediately as Jonathan put his feet up.

Several doors opening and closing echoed in the castle before a girl burst into the room Jonathan was in. As she burst in her eye patch fell to the floor, revealing her mismatched red eye. Jonathan set down the guitar and walked over, casually placing it back on her face. She rubbed a bit of dirt off of her maids uniform before pulling out what appeared to be a key used to tune a guitar.

"Uh… Sharon?" Jonathan said, disbelief filling his eyes. "... is this really it?"

The girl nodded furiously, causing her flaming red hair to fall down, into her face. "All you need to do is place it in your guitar and the contestants should appear accordingly."

".. Whatever you say." Jonathan muttered as he moved back to his desk. "I swear if this turns my hair pink again I'm gonna-"

"Your hair should stay your natural white sir." Sharon interrupted, a hint of panic peaking into her voice.

Jonathan nodded as he removed one of the keys in his guitar. He slid the new one inside, hearing a strange click as he connected it to the proper string. He hesitated a moment.

"Sharon," He said, his voice changed from monotone to excited. "is everything else ready, the castle ready to create rooms for the guests?"

"The tiles have the sensors implanted sir," Sharon began, her hands counting as she spoke, "the walls ready to give way to respective rooms, each one accommodated for the guests you selected, you already installed the teleportation key for the arenas which you already selected…" She ran through her thoughts once more. "Oh! And the kitchen has been prepared for me to-"

"Then let's rock!" Jonathans voice filled with excitement as he brought his hand down, strumming the guitar, its sound echoing across the castle.

For a few moments nothing seemed to happen, the two standing in the hall in anticipation. A blue light flashed, blinding the duo for a few seconds. When they came to the found that they were no longer alone in the castle.

The first person Jonathan noticed was a man in a dark black suit with matching dress pants and white gloves. . His dark red eyes seemed to stare into his soul as the man mimicked the motion of pouring tea. The man checked a pocket watch before speaking Jonathan in a language he identified as English with a heavy European accent. The man smiled which seemed to have a hint of malice, though Jonathan attributed it to the fact that his hair matched his suit, or perhaps it was the eyes, as he couldn't quite place it.

"Sharon…" Jonathan said, his voice returning to a growl. He began glaring towards his maid. "I thought you said we were ready… why aren't they speaking-"

"The language system will kick in once everyone has arrived sir," Sharon said, panicking one more. "They will all speak common once they have arrived."

When Jonathan returned to the new company he found himself staring into a pair of bright pink eyes. As he jumped back he noticed their owner laughing, twirling one of her blue pigtails in her hand. He looked the girl up and down, her outfit consisting of little more than a pink and black skirt, fishnet stockings, boots with a few too many belts on them, and a pink and black bra. She pointed at him, allowing him to notice her fingerless gloves before she started making fun of him in English. He growled before grabbing the girls shoulder and shoving her away, making her give him a saddened face before going into a rather sadistic smile.

Jonathan looked around the room again, noticing a third person standing in the center of the room, his arms crossed over a black full-body suit. A white sash seemed to cross over leather bands that attached a gourd to his back. The boys bright red hair almost seemed to reflect the light from outside the room, however at the same time his eyes were covered in black rings that seemed to absorb the light. The boy opened his eyes, allowing Jonathan to take note of their blue-green color. As he spoke in a growl similar to Jonathan, he noticed that there appeared to be Kanji written over one of his eyes.

"Well that's three…" Jonathan said. "Let's see who else we can get!" He played the guitar again, this time the light appearing immediately. The three guests covered their eyes as the light appeared, fading almost as quickly as it came revealing another three people.

The two most noticeable were two men dressed in a bright red jacket that appeared in the front, mimicking the motion of shooting pistols before realizing that their weapons were no longer in their hands. One of the men did a hand motion, forming a square with his fingers with speed that knocked off his bright red hat, revealing black hair that fell over his face. He opened his mouth to speak but froze, the gloves on his hands almost appeared to glow, then fade. He seemed to be aware that he wasn't where he thought he was as he began questioning the man in the black suite with a similar accent.

The other man in red had the first instinct to reach behind him for another weapon, however he quickly noticed it wasn't there either. He brushed the tails of his jacket back, revealing a muscular body under his jacket as he didn't appear to wear a shirt underneath. His black pants almost seemed to contradict his silver hair, almost as much as his English accent did his Japanese words.

The final member of the second trio seemed to be acting if he was shouting into a megaphone before taking a look around, the necklace around his neck creating a small glare from the sun. He smiled and punched his left hand into his right, allowing Jonathan and the others to see his left hand seemed to be dyed black, causing Jonathan to tilt his head in slight confusion. The wristband around his other arm matched that of his jacket, which almost seemed to have a redundant belt hanging on its side. He stuffed the black hand into his pocket as he raised his hat up, revealing light brown hair under a red bandanna. His boots added another inch to him, allowing him to lean on the shoulder of the man in the black suit, who simply stood in attention as the others made attempts at talking to each other. He spoke in Japanese, however even the man with silver hair didn't appear to understand what he was saying.

"Well then…" Jonathan said. "I guess I should introduce the final four-"

"Five, sir." Sharon interjected. She put her fingers together with an innocent look on her face. "Six technically.. but you forget the one from St. Mihailov's comes with another."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just get the final contestants in here so we can introduce everyone." He played a final chord and this time a red light flashed, causing another group to appear, however this time they appeared above the previous ones, causing them to fall upon the other contestants.

The first contestant to hit the ground was someone who bore what appeared to be a black robe that seemed tight around the waist and legs, complete with black slippers and white cuffs around their wrists. Their hair was short, yet a light pink. It was clear that they tried to keep it cut formally, however it didn't keep it from seeming unkept, as it hung in front of their face. They also didn't seem that old, at least the youngest contestant that Jonathan has summoned. As they spoke in a rather androgynous voice, Jonathan tried to figure out their gender, but the thought was tossed away when some sort of black creature erupted from their back, sending everyone into a state of disbelief.

This creature was rather muscular compared to its host, its arms twice the size of the contestant he originally summoned. It spoke the same Japanese as its host, however it didn't have a mouth, its face merely a white X with two white balls for eyes, with similar X's for pupils. Its hands bore what appeared to be white gloves, however Jonathan could've easily attributed it to skin.

The second contestant to fall landed atop the man with silver hair, to be specific atop his face to where he couldn't see the creature erupting from the other contestant. This one was no older than sixteen, with dark red hair kept in twintails. Her clothing appeared to be a light blue school uniform, complete with knee-high socks and black dress shoes. Her skirt was kept high enough to reveal her thighs, however it seemed to be covering the mans face that was lying underneath her, giving him full view of whatever was underneath.

An even younger boy walked over and helped up the girl, his outfit rather a drastic change compared to hers. He wore a rather odd grey sleeveless vest that had a hood, a red cross covering the torso of the vest. When he offered the girl his hand, Jonathan noticed a similar cross on his matching gloves. His pants were a weird mix between black jeans and khakis, something Jonathan had never seen before. The boys silver hair matched that of Jonathans, which almost made him look like a young version of Jonathan. The main difference he saw was that the boy wore a weird earring on his left ear, which had a red jewel which seemed to glow in the sunlight. He addressed the girl in Japanese, having a quick conversation with her before turning to the others and speaking a mix between Russian and Japanese.

Before the silver haired man could stand back up he was crushed again by the next contestant, this one another woman, however this one younger than the others. She stood up and pushed a pair of red-lensed goggles to her forehead, Her green eyes seemed to reflect the curiosity on her face, her brunette hair cut short as to not cover her analyzing eyes. Her outfit was a mass of orange and black, witch glasses and various pens and notepads hung about the robe for what Jonathan assumed was note taking. On her back a scroll hung above her waist. It almost appeared as if she wore pants, however upon closer examination it seemed more like she wore two mismatched thigh-high socks. She spoke a language it seemed nobody could identify. As she spoke her neck glowed, allowing Jonathan to notice a gold band with a red jewel in the center seemed to be stuck around it. As this glowed she began speaking Japanese, and then it glowed again, seeming to cause her to speak english.

The final contestant to fall didn't actually fall, but rather floated down on his feet. He seemed to stare blankly around him, his blue eyes underneath what appeared to be a golden crown on his forehead. The crown was adorned with blue jewels which seemed to match his hair, the crown being almost the only clothing he wore on his upper body. Wristbands adorned with similar jewels failed to hide the mans muscles, suggesting he might be the strongest in the room. He bore white baggy pants with a similar golden belt holding some sort of red sash around his waist. The man said nothing, simply looking down at his golden boots.

Jonathan motioned to Sharon, who tapped the tile underneath her foot causing the room to erupt in a language somehow everyone seemed to understand. Everyone stood shocked, staring at each other in disbelief. Jonathan walked over and bent behind the desk, pulling a microphone out from beneath the desk.

He tapped the mic a bit, sending n echo throughout the room. The nerd (as Jonathan currently had her dictated as) finally stood up and dusted herself off, seeming to try to identify where the noise was coming from as she couldn't seem to find any speaker system.

"Check one-two!" Jonathan shouted, causing some feedback which caused almost everyone to cover their ears. "Alright…" He said, the microphone finally adjusted. "For those of you wondering just how the hell you got here, even I don't know. All I know is why you're here, and that's to play a... a game." He began to pace around his desk, most everyones gaze following him as he moved back and forth. "I have constructed this tourney for you all, as you have been… acquired from different universes. The game is-"

He was cut off as the girl with blue pigtails began jumping up and down, her hand raised as if she was a student waiting to be called on.

"Uh…. Yes?"

"Yeah, uh, Hi!" The girls voice sounded like a mixture of insanity and joy as she tried to think of what she was saying. "Uh… why can I suddenly understand… well, everyone?"

"Ah… You see," Jonathan laughed to himself, motioning towards Sharon. "My assistant here programmed this entire castle, heck, this entire estate of mine to read the minds of its inhabitants, tricking the mind to hearing their own language. So long as you stay here, you shall hear and understand everyone no matter the language."

"But that's scientifically impossible!" The nerdy girl exclaimed. "Not without a massive blastia!"

"Blasti… wha?" The blue haired girl tilted her head, her face changing from happy to almost in pain as she tried to understand what the other girl meant.

"Get on with it…" The boy with the gourd growled from the back. His voice was similar to that of when he spoke Japanese, a rather low growl that sent an unnerving feeling to most people in the room.

"Very well then," Jonathan said, he sat down at the desk and placed the mic in front of him. "the game is simple, a tournament. A fight to the death, or as close as some of you can get." He laughed again and clapped his hands, signalling Sharon to step in front of everyone She produced a white board that depicted a tournament bracket with several names on it. "Each of you will be transported to a unique arena for each fight, fighting your opponent as close to death as you wish for them to go, or until I find it no longer entertaining, whichever comes first."

The contestant with pink hair raised a shaky hand. "W-w-what do you mean…. to the death?"

The creature on their back grabbed the others face. "He means to the death, duh! He means until you die, kick the bucket, do you not understand that?" It was rather odd, but the creatures voice was high pitched compared to its body.

"Or until the other can no longer fight." Jonathan said, his voice sarcastic. "Like I said, whichever comes first. Now Sharon, I've explained everything, would you kindly tell the contestants… everything else?"

Sharon rolled her eyes. (at least her visible one) "Well… I suppose I should introduce you all first."

She walked over and stood by the first man Jonathan noticed, who once again checked his pocket watch.

"Hmm… I guess I'll be late for supper." He muttered.

"This is Sebastian Michealis," Sharon said, "Butler to Ciel Phantomhive of the Phantomhive estate."

Sebastian seemed to emit a short laugh, "I do not require such an introduction, I'm simply one _hell_ of a butler."

Sharon laughed. "Oh I'm sure the others will know of you soon enough." She said. "Now then," She moved to the next contestant, the pale woman in the revealing outfit. "This here is Jinx, a loose cannon from the city of Piltover."  
"Where are my guns?" Jinx asked. "I had… one, two…. three guns with be before you flashed me out of my bathroom!" She crossed her arms in an attempt to pout. "and I was having such a great bullet bath too…"

"You can find them in your room later… all of them." Sharon carefully stepped back from Jinx as she moved to the boy with bright red hair. "This is Gaara from the village hidden in the sand. we had to go to special means for you, not only traversing universes but also time itself."

Gaara said nothing, resorting to simply at the other contestants.

"Not very talkative are you?" The nerdy girl asked, her expression rather awkward.

"... You're all insignificant to me." Gaara growled. "You're merely here to play this mans game."

"Well you factor into this equation too." The man with the torn jeans said, pointing at Gaara with his black arm. "I'd suggest you calculate yourself before claiming a variable insignificant to the product."

Sharon ignored the man she now dubbed as 'math-geek' and made her way to the front again, pointing to one of the men in red as he bent over to put back on his hat. "This is Alucard, the strongest among the Hellsing organization.

"Tell me," Alucard said, his voice rather low compared to the others among him. "What exactly do you mean by 'to the death'? I mean… I am already dead."

"Awww…." Jonathan whined, though it seemed more sarcastic than truly sad. "I was hoping you wouldn't reveal that yet, it would've been fun to see the look on their face when they found out."

"Found out what exactly?" the other man in red said. He was still on the floor, taking a look underneath Sharons dress while she seemed oblivious to him, causing her to turn a bright pink when she discovered him. She let out a shriek and tried to kick him, however he jumped to his feet and was already leaning on the wall across from her before her foot finished her motion, causing her lose her balance. But before she hit the ground, Sebastian seemed to move at a similar pace in order to catch her. Sharons face turned from pink to red.

"Are you okay m'lady?" Sebastian asked, a smile coming across his face.

"I… I…" Sharon stumbled over her words, unable to form a complete sentence until Sebastian put her back onto her feet. "Thank you."

The silver-haired man clapped. "Well done Sebastian, I suppose chivalry will get you a victory with the ladies after all."

"It'll get you a hell of a lot further than pervertedness!" Sharon exclaimed, her hands balling into fists as she resisted punching him in the face.

"Aww come now," the man shrugged, seeming to have no remorse for his actions. "I was simply having a nice nap when you happened to come along and give me a show, nice color by the way, that shade of blue really complements your eye quite well."

Jinx couldn't resist laughing while Sharons rage grew. Alucard and Gaara on the other hand simply watched with the other contestants as the scene occurred. It was finally broken by Jonathan clearing his throat, causing Sharon to snap back to reality.

"Right, my apologies sir." She too cleared her throat, "This pervert is named Dante, son of Sparda."

"Ah come now, no need for the third degree." Dante said, walking over to Sharon. "Look I'm sorry if we-"

"I'd recommend you stop." Sebastian said, his voice seeming calming to everyone who heard it. "You may apologize all you wish later, however the young lady has buisness she needs to attend to. Isn't that right Lady Sharon?"

Sharon managed to resist turning red again, however her voice was still slightly off as she replied. "Yes, now then…" She moved to the man with the black arm. "The math wizard here is Sho Minamimoto, a resident of Underground Shibuya."

He once again placed his fist inside his hands. "Attention all yoctograms! This game is statistically in my favor, so subtract yourself from this equation before I have to erase you personally."

"Right…." The nerdy girl groaned, "Address us as an insignificant figure…. I bet you get all the ladies don't you?"

"Love is garbage! Sho exclaimed. "CRUNCH! I'll add it to the heap."

"Well then…" Sharon interjected before another fight could break out. "These two… if you wish to address _that_," She pointed to the black creature erupting from the contestants back, "as a person, are Crona and hi-… her-…. and the weapon Ragnarok."

"D-Do I have to participate…" Crona said, seeming reluctant to speak to the others. "I mean…. I don't even know why I'm doing this… You forced me into this castle and… I… I don't know if I can fight strangers… I don't know if I can handle killing someone who might've saved the world or.. I don't know…"

Sebastian walked over to Crona and Ragnarok with a smile, seeming to cause Crona to calm down. "You aren't killing the others, didn't you hear what the man said? This is nothing more than a game."

"A… game?" Cronas head tilted slightly.

"I suppose I should introduce myself…" Jonathan said. "Before we continue, my name is Jonathan Turner, and I am the master of this castle. My assistant over there is Sharon Butler. I know it doesn't seem like the right time, but I figured I may as well introduce us before we continue."

"Yeah yeah…" Jinx said with a yawn. She stretched and fell to the ground, landing on her back. "When do I get my guns?" She said, seeming unfazed despite falling on marble floor.

"Later," Sharon said, moving to the other duo consisting of the high school girl and silver-haired boy. "These two are Mafuyu Oribe and Alexander Hell, Maria and Qwaser respectively."

"Uh.. Hi!" Mafuyu said awkwardly. She seemed to move behind Alexander in an awkward fashion, stumbling over her feet slightly. "Sasha, say something, you're being rude to the others!"

Jinx made a half-hazard attempt to hide her laughter. "Wait… your name is Sasha?"

"Alexander!" The silver haired boy shouted. His voice was deep for someone his age. "My full name is Alexander Nikolaevich Hell, The Iron Qwaser."

Jinx erupted in laughter at this point, "You really go by a girls name don't you?"

"Actually," Alucard said. "I do believe 'Sasha' in Russia is commonly short for 'Alexander'."

"You would be correct." Sebastian said, seeming to be analyzing Alucard.

"You are to call me Alexander." Alexander said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Mafuyu is

not even supposed to call me Sasha."

"Awww come on Sasha!" Mafuyu said, leaning upon Alexanders head in a playful manner. "Lighten up a bit!"

"G-Get off me!" He pushed her off his head quickly, his cheeks turning slightly red.

The nerdy girl seemed to laugh a bit at the duo as Sharon approached her. "And this is Rita Mordio, a blastia researcher and skilled mage."

"I mostly do blastia research," Rita said with a minor shrug, "But sometimes I get bored so I research more destructive things, which usually leads me to researching magic."

"And finally," Sharon said, moving to the muscular man who hadn't said anything, or even moved from his original position. "We have Broly, a saiyan from planet Vegeta."

Broly didn't say anything, but merely looked at Sharon blankly.

"What, you aren't going to say anything either?" Rita said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why do all 'tough guys' also have to be silent?"

"Because talking is pointless…" Gaara said, his expression emitting an ominous feeling. "Why would you bother to speak to the person you're about to destroy? Unless you have a true reason to it is pointless."

"Ka…" Broly seemed to force the words from his mouth. "Ka… Kakarot…. Kakarot…"

"Carrots?" Jinx said, her head tilting once more. "What does he want with carrots?"

"There.. formalities over." Jonathan said, standing from his desk. He clapped and the wall behind him seemed to open into three hallways, each with a sign over them. The one on his left said 'Men' and the one on his right 'Women.' The one directly behind him said 'Crona'.

"Down these halls," He began to explain, "You'll find your respective rooms with your belongings-"

"Including my guns?" Jinx interrupted.

"Yes, including your-" Before Jonathan could even finish his sentence Jinx had began to run down the hall that said 'Women.' He motioned as if he was about to run after her, but thought better of it and turned to the others. "You'll find your name beside a room, that room is yours. Down that hall," He motioned to the door leading to the hall Saron had run out of previously, "You'll find the kitchen, dining hall, and training area for you to spend your time in. When the time arrives for the game to begin I shall call you all back here in order to transport you all to the respective arenas."

He sat back down at his desk. "But for now, relax and get yourselves situated. You all shall be here for a while I imagine." A twisted smile grew across his face.

"It's almost time to play the game…"


	2. Pre-Round-Half demon, half cocked

The contestants that were still in the lobby disbanded, heading into the rooms Jonathan seemed to conjure out of thin air. The only two who remained in the lobby was Gaara and Broly, the former seeming to glare at the others as he stood in the room.

"Something the matter?" Sharon asked, her voice teetering on the edge of panic, "Don't you want to grab your stuff?"

"All I need is my sand…" Gaara growled, his glare shifting to the maid. "I don't need anything else in order to win this.. game."

"W-what about you sir?" Sharon stuttered, now moving beside Broly.

"Ka….Kak…." Broly seemed to be almost in pain, trying to form the words he wanted to say. Kaka…"

"Don't worry about him Sharon," Jonathan called from his desk, putting his feet up on top of it. "He'll be fine once he starts fighting."

"A-are you sure?" Sharon asked, her face a mix between worry and panic, "H-he seems to be in a rather.. uncomfortable position."  
"Like I said," Jonathan muttered , tuning his guitar. "Don't worry about it."

Sharon stared at Broly sheepishly for a moment before rushing into the hallway leading to the kitchen, leaving the trio to their business. Upon her arrival she noticed Alexander and Mafuyu in the corner, the latter adjusting a strap of her outfit with a bit of a blush on her face. She looked to the left of them to find Dante sitting at a table, his feet next to an open pizza box on the table.

"You missed a show!" He called, taking a bite of the pizza.

"It wasn't a show." Alexander said. He almost seemed to refuse to make eye contact with Dante as he sat across from him. "It's how the qwaser get their power, from soma."

"Really?" Dante said with a laugh, "Because to me it really just looked like you two were having a rather intimate mom-"

"Will you both shut up!" Sharon turned to notice Rita was at the other side of the table, several scrolls in front of her. "I'm trying to do research as to how we got here!"

"By dancing like a nutcase?" Dante casually leaned back in his chair, causing it to creek loudly.

"Have you ever tried to cast magic?" Rita shot back, her annoyance beginning to flair in her voice.

"Consider this-" Dante said, standing up and walking over to Rita in a casual fashion. "The last time magic came around in my life, my mother went and got killed and my father utterly destroyed by his own brethren. So.." He took a bit of pizza, spun around, and motioned with his hands towards Rita. "I dfn't rwlly lwke mgic." He said through the pizza.

"Well…" Sharon said, causing Dante to look at her, his mouth still full of pizza. "It seems Dante has already found the master fridge… I've rigged it to where it would have the same food you'd find in your dimension, as well as whatever else may be put in there."

"Borsch." Alexander say. "Mafuyu, make me-"

"Uh…" Sharon stuttered. "Actually… cooking is my-"

Mafuyu cut her off with a shake of her hand. "Sasha is rather picky with his borsch… I'm afraid I'm the only one who will be able to-"

"Woah woah woah," Dante said, "A teenager, picky about his food?" He made his familiar stroll over to Alexander, "Listen kid, I'm a grown man and all I strive off of is pizza. That's all I need, no need to be picky, you could end up a lot worse, I mean-"

"U-uh…" Sharon stuttered. "Just… you can have anything you want.. I mean…"

"You're fine lady," Dante said, "It's just this kid. He's getting on my nerves."

"The same could be said about all of you!" Rita shouted from across the room. "Will you all just shut up and let me work!"

"I haven't said anything since he began speaking." Alexander said calmly. "I simply made a request."

Rita twitched for a moment before a weird glow seemed to surround her. "Why don't all of you just shut the hell up!" There was a slight ring as the glow faded, a fireball forming in front of her. She spun around and pointed her hand out, and the flame seemed to follow towards Alexander.

The teenager Leaped at a height that amazed even Dante, landing on one of the metal chairs. He grabbed one of the legs, the iron turning to liquid in his hands. He flung his hand towards his attacker, the liquid metal turning to hard daggers mid-flight. Rita ducked slightly, the knives flying over her head.

"Tsk.. annoying brat.." Rita growled, the glow returning yet again.  
"S-shouldn't we do something?!" Sharon exclaimed.

"And ruin a perfectly good show?" Dante laughed, putting his feet up in the now three-legged chair. "Why bother?"

The cafeteria was chaos for a good few minutes, various fireballs and knives flying through the air. The chaos was broken when a loud metal thud hit one of the tables.

"Sasha!" Mafuyu called. "Enough!"

Alexander froze mid-throw and looked at Mafuyu, dumbfounded for a moment before the knives liquified yet again, creating a puddle of iron at his feet. Rita was stunned before a sinister smile hit her face. A purple glow surrounded her as she began to chant.

"O' disturbing power now unleashed, mete thy-ow!" She was cut off when Mafuyu hit her over the head with what appeared to be a kendo stick. "Ow! What the hell?"

"No fighting at the dinner table." Mafuyu said, spinning the kendo stick in her hand. Rita looked up to see Alexander sitting down, filling a bowl from what appeared to be a pot of curry.

"Tsk… At least he finally shut up." Rita growled, returning to her scrolls. "Just keep it that way."

"Welp…" Dante said. "It was fun while it lasted. I'ma head out and grab my stuff." He gave a small two-finger salute as he left the doorway.

He made his way through the entrance hall, receiving a rather insidious look from Gaara, and walked down the hallway labeled 'men'. The hallway was surprisingly well lit, despite there not being anything seeming to generate that light. Just outside the door labeled 'Dante' he saw Sho, who seemed to be creating some kind of sigil out of chalk on the wall across from it..

"3 is to the point of 1…" Sho muttered. "4 the 1-5-9 are 2."

"Uh…" Dante scratched his head. "What are you doing?"

"6-5, 3-5!" Sho continued, seeming to ignore Dante. "8-9, 7-9! 32384 62643 38327! And... perfect." He stepped back, dusting the chalk off of his hands. "Now my victory is sealed."

He turned and seemed to finally notice Dante. "Oh, D. Right right… Df and Rf equals DV. Then again Cf and Df equals Cv" He walked away, leaving Dante confused.

Dante finally shrugged. "Whatever…" He walked through the wooden door with his name on it. On it he found a large bed with red blankets resting on it, the nightstand beside it had a large broadsword leaning against it. "Ah…" He said, walking inside. "Home sweet home for now I suppose."

He froze when a black-iron pistol was pressed against his head. "Bang! Haha!" A voice said, high and full of energy. "Gotcha."

"Hmph… Really?" He made a swift motion, disarming his attacker and pointing the gun at them, however in an an instant the blue-haired girl had a bright pink minigun pointed at Dante.

"Well played, but I think I win." Jinx said, laughter clearly being held back on her face.

"Not quite…" He said. He flipped back, kicking the minigun out of her arms only to be met with a navy blue rocket launcher.

"You done yet?" She said, a wider smile on her face.

"Not even close." He spun around, kicking the rocket launcher to the side. He brought down his leg again, kicking her to the ground and pointing his own gun at her, once again staring down the barrel of a silver plated gun.

"You're good." Jinx said. "It'll be fun fighting you." She smiled even wider. "Well… if you last that long." She fired the gun, landing a clean shot into Dantes head, knocking his head back.

Jinx stayed there for a moment, wondering why her opponent didn't fall yet. It wasn't until Dante put his head back down did she notice he didn't even have a scratch.

"Ooooh!" Jinx exclaimed, excited. "I see you're a strong one. But playtime's over unfortunately, I have to go before someone catches me in the mens room. Bye-Bye!" She dashed out, leaving the pistol behind her.

"Well.. that was interesting." Dante muttered, Bending down to pick up his gun. "At least I got my girls back." He spun the guns around in his hands, showing off for an invisible audience. He ended his little show by pointing them behind and in front of him, one of them pointing directly into Alucards face.

"Go ahead, shoot me." He said, a rather dark smile on his face. "It would be a short fight, but you never know."

Dante spun the guns on his fingers once again, holstering them in the back of his pants. "And to what do I owe the pleasure Vampire man?"  
"Hoho, so you know." Alucard said, his smile unfading. "Then again I would expect no less from the half-demon devil hunter."

Dante made a slow clap. "So we know each other, congratulations. Still doesn't explain why you're here. I mean, if you're looking for the bathroom it's in the back."

"Charming, but no." Alucard sat down in an recliner to the side of the room. "I simply wanted to offer you a chance at victory in this game."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well think about it," The light seemed to reflect of Alucards glasses, giving him a rather sinister aura. "You know of my abilities, you've seen the other contestants. What makes you think you stand a chance against any of them?"

Dante laughed. "You really take me for an idiot, you should meet my brother, you'd really hit it off."

"Trying to cheat in the game now aren't we?" Both residents of the room instinctively drew their guns and pointed them at the new voice. Standing in the doorway was Sebastian, actually pouring tea into two cups now. "Now now is that really how you treat someone who is pouring you tea?"

Dante and Alucard looked at each other for a moment before holstering their weapons.

"There we go now," Sebastian said, setting a cup of tea across from Alucard. The tea was a strange dark red. "We can be civil gentlemen now can't we?"

"What brings you to the party?" Dante asked.

"Hmmm?" Sebastian hummed in a confused manner. "I simply wanted to make tea for the guests."

Alucard cleared his throat. "Well unless you have business here, I'll have to ask you to-"

"Attention players," Jonathans voice echoed through the castle. "Please return to the entrance hall so that the game may begin."

"Oh bother…" Sebastian muttered. "I didn't even get to serve the pastries… Pity." He cleaned off the plates faster than Dante could drink his tea. "Shall we?"

The three men were actually the last of the contestants to enter the hall, the others already standing in front of a podium Jonathan had mounted in place of his desk. Various screens were projected on the stone walls behind him, each depicting an arena-esque area.

"Ah, there they are." Jonathan said. "Now then, each of you will be facing your opponent in one of these arenas, and as I said before you shall fight until your opponent cannot, or until I no longer find it entertaining. Your opponents were chosen at random, and by at random I mean by me. Now then," he cocked his guitar up, ready to play. "Entertain me!" He strummed, the blue light out of the entrance hall.


	3. Round 1-Of Vampires and Demons

"Sharon." Jonathan said, causing Sharon to run into the entrance hall. "Do you have the second batch of contestants tracked down?"

Sharon nodded furiously. "Yes sir, it took me a while to track down the one from the outworld but it's finally been connected."

"Good…" He turned to Sharon, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You seem overworked… rest now. I'll take care of the rest of the day."

"B-but sir… I still have to-"

"Don't worry about it." He lightly caressed her cheek, causing her to turn red. "I can handle things from here."

Without another word she walked out of the hall, stumbling as she went down the hallway.

"You try too hard sometimes Sharon." Jonathan muttered. "But now, it's time for the entertainment."

**Alexander Nikolaevich Hell vs Crona and Ragnarok**

Alexander found himself in what appeared to be a cage hanging in a black void, surrounded by other cages hanging in a similar fashion. He looked down to see nothing but darkness below.

"I-I'm over here…" A voice sounded behind him, he turned to find the pink-haired contestant standing there staring at him, their eyes lifeless.

"You're the one I'm supposed to be fighting?" Alexander asked. He held his hand a few inches away from one of the metal bars.

"I-I guess so.. I mean.." Crona stood in an awkward fashion, one hand grabbing the others arm. "I don't really like fighting but.."

"Tell me…" Alexander said. The bar behind him turned red hot, melting into liquid and reforming into the shape of a scythe. "Have you ever trembled? Have you ever felt the chill reach down to your bones?"

"I don't know about my bones…" Crona said, looking down at the cage floor. "But my blood is black… does that count…?"

Alexander spun the scythe effortlessly before pointing it at Crona. "I'll try to make this quick."

Alexander ducked low and charged at Crona, his scythe aimed at the neck. He heard a solid clang of the metal, but he found himself stopped mid-slash. He looked up and saw Crona had blocked the scythe with one hand, black blood dripping onto the scythe from the palm.

"What the…" Alexander pulled the scythe back and spun it, slashing from the other side with the same result. "How…"

Crona pushed the bloody hands together, pulling them back to form a black sword. "I told you…" Crona said calmly. "My blood is black." Crona held the sword up, a mouth with ruby red lips forming on the blade. "Screech Alpha.." The sword wailed, the sound causing the air to shake. Crona slammed the sword into Alexanders scythe, the iron giving way and breaking due to the vibrations.

"Tsk…" Alexander spat on the ground. "I'm not about to lose to some emotionless brat." He placed his hand on the blade, seeming to be trying to channel his power, but nothing happened.

"How…" He muttered. "The iron in your blood… it's-"

"Gone?" The sword spoke, Ragnaroks voice echoing in the area. "That's because it's me! Your power means nothing."

"It's over…" Crona muttered, bringing the sword up again. "Screech Delta." Alexander had little time to react before Crona burst into a flurry of slashes, seeming to be powered by the screams of Ragnarok.

Alexander jumped back, his body a jumble of cuts, red blood dripping onto the cage floor. He looked up, seeming to realize he had no chance in hand to hand combat. He found his only chance.

Alexander placed his hands on the cage floor, the iron below Crona began to melt.

"Fall!" Alexander shouted as the iron below Crona gave in. He panted slightly as his opponent fell to the abyss below.

A few seconds passed before Alexander could hear what appeared to be wings flapping. He looked up to see Crona through the iron bars of the cage, gigantic black wings preventing Alexanders victory.

"You thought you'd be rid of me that easily eh?" Ragnarok shouted. "Ha! Idiot!"

Crona flew up to the top of the cage, moving Ragnarok beside the chain holding the cage up. Crona spun around, Ragnarok above the chain, slicing it across the binding. Alexander fell into a free-fall, a loud scream emanating from the drop.

"Well I think we have a winner." Jonathans voice echoed in the arena. "Crona and Ragnarok, congratulations." A blue flash came in and Crona disappeared, leaving the flailing chain.

**Sebastian Michaelis vs Alucard**

Sebastian found himself standing in what appeared to be a mansion, darkness the only thing visible through the windows.

"Hmmm… So dusty…" He muttered, running one of his gloved hands across the banister of the stairs. "This place could use a nice cleaning." He looked around, various portraits slashed to where the faces weren't visible. The entire area covered in red drapes.

"Huh… so you really are a butler." Sebastian looked up the stairs, Alucard walking casually down the stairs. "I can't believe I'm fighting a butler."

Sebastian laughed. "Well I am one _hell_ of a butler… if that helps."

"Well then, butler boy," Alucard chuckled at his own joke. "Let's get this show started shall we?"

"One question, if I may." Sebastian paused, awaiting a response that never came. "Vampire or …?"

"Hmmm…" Alucard rubbed his chin for a moment. "Perceptive, how did you come up with that?"

"As I said," He shook his arm, causing silver knives to appear from in between his fingers. "I'm simply one _hell_ of a butler."

Sebastian threw the knives at Alucard, who retaliated, shooting each one out of the air with one of his pistols before drawing the other, firing into Sebastian. His blood fell onto the ground as Alucard stopped firing.

"Still standing I see…" Alucard called.

Sebastian threw his head back and coughed into his hands, revealing the bullets that used to be in his body, fresh blood on them. "I believe these are yours?" He threw the bullets back at Alucard, causing holes to drive right through his body, which quickly regenerated.

"We might just be at a stalemate." Sebastian said, removing one of his gloves. "Neither of us seem capable of dying."

"Speak for yourself demon butler." Alucard said, causing Sebastian to smile again.

"So you've figured it out… well… so long as I have my contract with my master I am not about to just die."

Alucard laughed. "You believe that your contract will help you? How amusing…"

Sebastian suddenly disappeared, reappearing in a blur in front of Alucard, attempting to kick him in the side, only to be stopped purely by Alucards strength.

"Are you done?" Alucard asked.

"Not even close." Sebastian continued his assault, Alucard remaining unphased at the flurry of attacks.

"You truly believe that anything you do can hurt me?"

"Even if it doesn't, my master would want me to defeat you in any way I can."

Alucard shrugged. "Suit yourself." Within seconds he grabbed Sebastians leg and twisted it, breaking it into a horrible position. Sebastian didn't even flinch.

Alucard released his grip and Sebastian slowly lowered his leg to the ground before twisting it back into place.

Sebastian cracked his neck before delivering a back spin kick to Alucards arm, breaking it into an odd angle. He finished the combo by delivering a similar kick to his other arm. Alucard laughed again and without even flinching his arms moved back into place.

"We're getting nowhere…" Sebastian muttered. "This game of yours Jonathan, you have a fatal flaw."

"You've pinned two opponents against each other who cannot die or even feel pain." Alucard continued. "So there is no winner."

A few minutes passed, the two opponents unmoving. Eventually Jonathan's voice came into the room. "Fine… Stalemate. Just be aware there will be consequences to your actions."

Alucards laughter filled the room before a blue light teleported the combatants out of the room.

**Broly vs Sho Minamimoto**

Sho wandered around what appeared to be some kind of destroyed city, everything made of some kind of dark blue rock. Various buildings tilted on one side as he walked, a smile on his face.

"This world is garbage! Get me a better equation for this game moron!" Sho reached into his pocket and put a black circular pin on his coat. It glowed for a moment before he teleported to the top of one of the buildings, balancing on the tip of the broken skyscraper.

"Ka…. Kakarot…" Sho laughed as he finally saw his opponent, levitating in the air in front of him.

"You're looking for K eh? Hehehe…" He teleported again, leaving Broly to his muttering.

"Ka… Kakarot…" Almost an hour passed, Broly unmoving from his position.

"Ugh.." Jonathans voice came into the area. "This is dull, come on!"

Another ten minutes passed before Sho finally reappeared, another pin on his hat this time. This one was a bright yellow and depicted an orange Gi attire. "Cool your vectors kid, I'm an artist at work."

"Kakarot..! Kakarot!" Broly turned to Sho, the yellow pin glowing on his hat.

"That's right big guy, K has been removed from his equation and substituted for S in ours." Sho laughed slightly.

"Kakarot!" Broly's hand erupted in a bright green glow of pure energy. He shot the energy forward at Sho with little effort. Sho simply teleported again behind Broly, laughing all the while. His crossed his legs as he levitated

"Woah big guy, you're outta your vector!" He bent low before his own hand glowed yellow, firing a blast of his own. Broly didn't even flinch as the blast hit him, floating unmovingly as he stared down at Sho.

Broly proceeded to grab the head of Sho, heading into a dive towards the ground. The duo hit the cement with a loud crash, a crater formed at the impact. Broly stood in the center, Sho levitating above him.

"Inverse Matrix!" Sho called. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three more pins, tossing them into the air. As they hit the ground they flashed and transformed into three crab-like black creatures. They had one small claw while the other was shaped in a crescent-like white shell.

Broly roared in what seemed to be anger before the entire area erupted in a green energy, the creatures fading away almost instantly into black pins.

"Eliminating factors from the equation easily I see…" Sho smiled wider. "Alrighty then."

He teleported down to Broly's level and got into a fighting stance, his feet levitating a few inches above the ground. "N-factorial!" He stuck his hand out and several black spheres appeared and charged at Broly. Broly fell backwards slightly as they impacted, but came back up almost instantly.

Broly charged yet again at Sho, reeling back a massive punch which Sho caught effortlessly. He used Brolys force to keep him moving before kicking him into one of the buildings, causing it to crash upon his opponent.

"Heh… come on I know that isn't your true answer!" Sho laughed.

An extremely loud roar could be heard from inside the rubble.

"There we go… almost there…" Sho's pin on his hat glowed again. "Maybe if I up my variable a bit." A dark yellow energy began to hover around Sho, a couple of pebbles began to levitate at his feet.

Brolys roars grew louder, eventually the rubble exploded around him, and what stood inside a crater was a much larger opponent. He at least tripled the size of Sho, his hair a bright gold. His pupiless eyes made him look almost possessed. Broly's true form was almost a generator for his energy.

His roars faded into a sadistic laughter before he pointed at Sho, a crooked smile on his face. "You think just by taking his energy you can stand up to Kakarot? Ha! I'll tear you apart!"

"Please, you're outta your vector!" Sho's hat barely stayed on his head as he dashed forward and delivered a sharp kick to Broly's face. He didn't even flinch.

"Are you sure about that?" He grabbed Sho's leg and tossed him into the ground, a crater forming on impact. He raised a hand and energy flowed into it once again, firing several blasts without even moving his arm. Each green sphere of energy created an explosion as it hit the crater. After a dozen he stopped, letting the dust settle on a clearly damaged Sho.

"There's only two things I allow in this game…" Sho grunted, slowly standing back up. "Flawless calculations.. and beauty…" He tossed a couple more pins and the creatures appeared again. He roared and the creatures faded into a shadow and merged with Sho. His body faded into a shadow before a new creature stood. Its legs resembled the bone structure of a human, yet a similar bone tail hung between them, resembling that of a scorpion. The golden body of what could only be described as a werewolf rested atop them, and a lions head rested on top of that, also a similar gold.

"The world is garbage!" Sho's voice erupted, echoing in an almost staticky manner.

"Ha! You think some kind of shadow trick can stand up to me?" Sho's new form dashed

towards Broly at blinding speed, several strikes nailing Broly. Yet he remained unmoved. "You don't stand a chance." He raised his arm and slapped Sho away, knocking down yet another building. Within seconds Sho dashed out of the rubble again, yet another flurry of blows following. Broly dodged them effortlessly, his arms crossed.

"You really are pathetic!" He grabbed and spun Sho around before throwing him several yards away into yet another crater. Broly landed and began a charge to Sho's fallen body, kicking it into the air and blasting it with another energy sphere, creating an explosion in the air. Sho's body reverted to its human form as it fell to the ground. Broly walked forward as Sho tried to stand up.

"Just stay down, it'll be a lot easier to kill you!" Broly laughed as he charged a final energy blast.

"Hahaha… Perfect." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blank pin, raising it up to Broly's hand. "Drown in a sea of imaginary numbers!" The entire area erupted in a white light, blinding even Jonathan from his castle. When it finally faded only Sho was in the area, the formerly blank pin now a bright green, depicting jewels similar to that on Broly's gauntlets.

"Well I think that's that!" Jonathans voice erupted. "Winner: Sho Minamimoto!"

**Gaara of the Desert vs Jinx**

Jinx skipped around what appeared to be a massive playground, her guns rattling at her side and on her back. She skipped until she found a rather large swingset and began swinging on it, laughing all the while. She swung higher and higher until jumping off, landing in the sandbox a few feet away, creating a small dark patch where she landed.

"Hey fishbones," She said, placing her rocket launcher on her shoulder. "Shouldn't we be fighting someone."

She lowered her voice as she moved the shark-themed face of the rocket launcher back and forth as if it was talking. "We really should be heading home, I think you left the oven on."

"Priorities fishbones, priorities."

She heard the sand shifting behind her and spun around, drawing her electric pistol that hung at her side. Gaara was rising out of the sand, his arms crossed as he stood glaring at Jinx.

"If you're trying to scare me kid, it's not working." She said, her smile unfading.

"You're my opponent.. how pathetic…" He growled again.

She returned his insult with a laugh. "Alright, I'll go ahead and make this quick as not to bore you little boy." She pulled the trigger, electric building up at the barrel of the pistol before sending an electric shock toward Gaara. Sand seemed to almost animate itself in front of him, discharging the blast without him even raising a finger.

"Awww… Is sand trying to protect its little child." Jinx said, mocking Gaara. "Alright, let's see just how much mommy can take!"

She tossed her pistol and pulled up her minigun, firing a massive barrage of bullets towards Gaara. Each one stopped short by the sand.

"Mother…" Gaara muttered. "You want me to kill her… don't you…"

The minigun ran out of bullets and she raised the rocket launcher. "heheh, bye-bye!" She fired a massive rocket out of the navy-blue weapon, causing a massive explosion covering the area in black smoke. When it finally cleared, Gaara was protected by a rock-hard cocoon of sand which crumbled away, revealing him unscathed.

"Alright…. I'll do it.." He raised his hand, and sand began covering Jinx's body. She tried to pull herself out but she wasn't strong enough, and soon the sand covered her entire body except for her face. For the first time she seemed genuinely scared. He raised his arm and the sand lifted Jinx high into the air. "Sand coffin…" He called, his eyes seeming to project his sadism. "Sand burial..!" He clenched his fingers into a fist, and the sand crushed Jinx's entire body. Her screams lasting barely a second before her crimson blood began raining down in the area. Her body was nowhere in sight.

"Well you work fast don't you?" Jonathans voiced called. "Winner: Gaara of the Desert!"

**Dante vs Rita Mordio**

Dante wandered around what appeared to be a forest for quite some time, his pistols in his hand. "Come on out!" He called. "There's gotta be someone out here otherwise this would be one boring game!"

His answer came in the form of a gigantic, electrified blade erupting out of the sky and crashing down above him. He rolled out of the way just before it came in contact with him before turning and firing in the direction of a nearby brush, several bullet casings falling at his feet. A few birds flew out of the bush but nothing else.

"Alright then… Now we're talking." The blade lost its charge and began to fade away. "Come on! I know you can see me, there's no way in hell that you're blind-firing that!" Once again his answer came in the form of an attack, this time the earth below him erupting in several spiked stones. Dante perched himself on top of one of the rocks before sliding down the stone, spinning around and firing in all directions. Finally he heard a sharp "Ow!" and jumped towards the direction he heard it. Rita stood in one of the trees, grabbing her side, a rune hovering a few inches away from her body, holding the bullet in the center of it. Her leg seemed to be bruised.

Dante put away his pistols and grabbed the sword on his back, pointing it at one hand towards his opponent. "Let's rock!" He called as he dashed forward, thrusting his blade towards Rita.

"Tsk.. Ivy rush!" A strange circle appeared around Rita before Dante was suddenly trapped by several spiked vines, stopping his blade inches from Rita. Upon closer inspection Rita could clearly see Dante was bleeding, but no wounds seemed to appear.

She jumped down below to the clearing and got into a stance, the same magic circle appearing around her again. "O' obsidian flash, be as a raging spear to run my enemies through…" She chanted. Dante broke free of the thorns and jumped down, diving towards Rita. "Demons lance!" Rita spun around and a dark purple spear appeared above her and dashed towards Dante, landing through Dante and pinning him to a nearby tree. Unlike the sword, the spear remained.

"Well then, I think we're done here." Rita said, dusting off her hands. She turned to walk away when she heard the sounds of blood dripping to the grass. She turned back and saw Dante driving the spear further through his body, until it went clean through him. No hole remained where the spear was, and he dropped to the ground, standing up slowly. He seemed almost unphased.

"Ha… that the best you got?" He made a motion with his guns resembling that of 'come on' before tilting his head back with laughter. "Some mage you are if you can't even harm a half-demon!"

"Tsk…" Rita bit her thumb for a moment before getting back into her casting stance. "O' gathering flames of darkness, treat our dear guest to the strains of your terrible song!"

"Ha! Not this time!" He snapped to his right before tossing his blade forward, the blade passing just over Ritas shoulder and leaving a small cut on her cheek as it landed with a loud thud inside a tree behind her.

"Bloody howling!" She spun around and a dark portal seemed to appear at Dante's feet, causing the ground below him to erupt with a purple flame, screams could be heard below as the flames burned Dante's skin. He writhed for a brief moment before freezing.

He laughed again before standing up straight, not a wound in sight. "Almost had me there, but the show's over." he snapped again and runes not unlike Rita's spellcasting runes appeared around him, his entire body transformed into something Rita had never seen. His jacket turned into almost wing-like red appendages at his waist, the skin that was formally showing turned into a grey-blue scale-like substance, and his hair seemed to form a type of helmet over his head.

His voice echoed as he taunted Rita once more. "come on!" Rita froze for a moment as she heard the blade behind her remove itself from the tree, seeming to almost cut the wind as it spun back to Dante, landing yet another cut on her cheek. He caught it at the hilt before spinning it around at his side and making a dash at wicked speed at Rita, Falling into a dance of glistening blade slashes. Rita's magic, unable to keep up with Dante's speed, could only manage to prevent any cuts on her vital organs, the rest of her body causing crimson blood to fall onto the grass. Dante jumped back several yards, leaving Rita barely able to stand up on two feet.

Rita weakly got back into her spellcasting stance. "O' blade of noble light… overpower even…" She was cut off as Dante pointed his guns at her once more.

"Jackpot." he muttered as he fired two bullets charged with energy. They spun as they charged towards Rita, landing clean through her chest. Her body fell feebly as Dante turned back into his normal form.

Once again Jonathans voice resounded through the area. "And the final battle of round 1 is done, Winner: Dante!"


	4. Interlude-The Fall of the Night Walker

The contestants were brought into the entrance hall once again, however three of them were missing. Sebastian looked around and noted that Broly, Jinx, and Rita were all missing from the group.

"Congratulations contestants, you have all survived the first round of the game." Jonathan called. "As a reward, you get to advance into the next round."

"Hold on!" Ragnarok erupted from Crona's back, pointing to Alexander. "We beat this kid, why is he still here?"

"Because you did not kill him." Jonathan explained. "He was still alive, so he gets to advance."

"But what about being eliminated if you lose?" Dante asked. "Isn't that how these things work?"

"I never said that." Jonathan said. "And if I did, I've changed the rules. I can do that after all, it's my game. Now, you all have the rest of the day to yourselves. The tournament shall resume when I say."

"Good." Sho said, walking back down the hall to the dorms. "This was taking away from my arts and crafts time."

"Hmmm?" Sebastian took another look around. "Where is lady Sharon?"

"I gave her the day off,"Jonathan said with a wave of the hand. "She was working so hard I figured she deserved it."

"Very well," Sebastian hummed as he walked down one of the hallways. "I suppose I shall take her place for the time being."

Sebastian walked down the hall and found a small closet full of cleaning supplies. He found a small feather duster and began to clean the halls of the castle, various portraits of who he assumed was Jonathan's relatives and other people becoming clearer as he cleaned.

Time passed and eventually Dante ended up wandering down the hall Sebastian was cleaning.

"So who'd you dance with?" He asked, he began to lean on a wall, causing Sebastian to frown for a moment.

"If you must know, it was Sir Alucard." He continued cleaning. "It ended in a draw when we realized neither of us would have an upper hand on the other."

"Hmph… interesting." Dante laughed. "I ended up fighting that feisty mage girl. Ended it with a hole in her heart."

"Miss Rita?" He smiled again. "I see… so you did kill her. Interesting to see a son of Sparda kill so heartlessly."

"Oh come on!" Dante spread his hands out as he walked around Sebastian in a mocking manner. "Everyone knows I'm a frickin half-demon now. What happened to it being a secret."

"I just simply guessed. After all you bear his amulet." Sebastian continued cleaning calmly as Dante pointed one of his guns at him.

"What do you know about that?"

"Well I know that's the amulet of the Dark Knight Sparda."

"Well I guess you'd also know this is only half the amulet." Dante replied. "My brother has the other half."

"Actually I didn't. I've actually never met your dear father. However I have heard tales of him. It is the only way to break the seal of the demon gate is it not?"

"So what if it is? As long as I have it it doesn't matter." Dante brushed the side of his jacket and began wandering down the hall again, leaving Sebastian to his cleaning.

As Dante walked down the empty hall Jonathan appeared in front of him, seeming to come out of nowhere.

"Hello Dante." Janathan said. "Enjoying the game?"

"Well let's see.. I won first round… and quite possibly have this in the bag. So yeah. I would say this is a good party."

"Good. But tell me, would you like some help?"

"No need, I'm a solo flier kid."

"Well still… here."

Jonathan tossed Dante what seemed to be a dark grey suitcase, a demonic skull with glowing eyes in the center. It pulsated yellow lines from the center as Dante looked it over.

"And just what is this?" He asked.

"Pandora, capable of transforming into various forms to annihilate your enemies. A gift from a future friend."

"Alright then, fine. If that's how we're going to go, then we'll rock the house." He raised it up, holding it loosely around the handle causing the suitcase to fall across his back. Jonathan looked out the nearby window to the yard, thinking for a moment before whistling down the hall. "Sebastian, a question."

A few minutes passed before Sebastian appears, wearing an apron. "Yes, Master Jonathan?"

"That punishment I mentioned, would you like it now or later?"

He checked a pocket watch. "I suppose it would be better to get it out of the way now, so let's get this over with shall we?"

Jonathan raised a hand and in a flash of white light his guitar appeared. "Very well, you and Alucard will be in a handicap match against Minamimoto. Right now, in the castle grounds." He plays three notes on his guitar and the three he mentioned appear in the front lawn out the window, Sebastian standing next to Alucard while they both look at Sho.

**Punishment Match: Alucard and Sebastian Michaelis vs Sho Minamimoto**

"This isn't much of a punishment, is it Master Jonathan?" Sebastian said looking at his partner. "It seems more of a free pass."

"You'd think that wouldn't you demon boy?" Alucard drew two guns out of his jacket.

Sho flipped the green pin with the jewels Broly once wore as it glew brightly before landing on his hat. "Two factors to answer one question? Not possible."

A green energy flowed around Sho as he levitated slightly.

"Hmmm? Well he seems to have a few tricks up his sleeves." Sebastian said.

"It doesn't matter how much power he has, he is still no match." Alucard said before unloading into Sho. Sho didn't even flinch before laughing.

"My equation has increased in difficulty, you don't stand a chance at finding the answer!" He roared as three pairs of bone-like wings appeared on his back. His hat flew off as his energy increased yet again, his hair turning from brown to a bright gold.

"I don't think this will be as easy as you think Master Alucard." Sebastian said, snapping one of his gloves on his wrists.

"No no no no…." Alucard laughed. "This wouldn't even be fair if I stood to him." He lowered his guns, "He's all yours, Sebastian."

"Hmm? I'm afraid you're-" Sebastian was cut off as Sho flew at a massive speed, crashing into Sebastian and heading skyward. He then crashed downward, creating a gigantic crater in the castle lawn. He then raised a hand, conjuring a massive green sphere, firing it downward and blasting several holes in the walls of the castle as it exploded. Jonathan sighed before playing another string, causing the castle to repair itself. Sho the walked out of the crater, a smile on his face.

"One variable eliminated, time to remove the other." Alucard laughed as Sho charges another blast.

"You know I don't think he's done ye-" He was cut off when the blast hit him, causing him to lean back, coming back up with only half of his face. The remaining half smiling widely. He placed his hands in a rectangle, similar to when Jonathan first saw him. "Releasing control art restrictions level-" He is cut off once again when Sho dashed forward, placing a foot on Alucard's chest as he grabbed both of Alucard's arms, ripping them off as Alucard is sent flying back.

Sho smiled widely before noticing Alucard's arms had regenerated in a red energy. "Now that wasn't very nice… Interrupting a man in the middle of his speech." He spread his hands out, the dark red aura emanating throughout his entire body.

"Though it is a rather smart strategy." Sebastian said, walking out of the crater without a scratch. "Shall I leave this to you, Master Alucard?"

"Both of you are incorrect." Sho said, flipping the pin with the orange Gi attire on it. It glowed before turning blank again. "It's time to reveal the true answer to X! X=A to the power of 1!"

"Releasing control art restrictions 3… 2…. 1… Approval of situation A recognized, Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Releasing ability restrictions until enemy is rendered Silent."

"Now, Variable Elimination!" A bright red light emanated throughout the entire area, blinding all who watched. When it finally faded, Alucard was no longer there, and the blank pin now bared his red hat.

Sebastian was stunned, unable to speak as Sho turned to him. Jonathan shouted from the windows "And we're done, Punishment round over. Alucard has been eliminated." He played another string and Sebastian reappeared next to him, still stunned at what he just saw.

"And that… is what happens to those who don't follow the rules." Jonathan said. "They are punished. Understand, Sebastian?"


End file.
